


(Fir voice) You're my dad, boogie woogie woogie

by TrickWithATwist



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: Birthday, Crying, Father-Daughter Relationship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 10:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12703089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickWithATwist/pseuds/TrickWithATwist
Summary: Bartre gives Fir a birthday gift. I'm too fucking tired to actually write a real description. Birthday gift for this fucker @mytylkamizono





	(Fir voice) You're my dad, boogie woogie woogie

"FIIIIIIR! FIR? FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR?!"

It was the middle of the night and the Lycian League's camp was filled with the loud bellowing of Bartre. Most of the army had grown accustomed to it since he had joined their ranks a few weeks ago, some like Cath and Wade even found it rather comforting, but midnight was midnight. Fir had been up late training on her own against a dummy, as she and the rest of the army were scheduled to march again tomorrow, or today, she supposed at this point, and she was wiped from working herself to the bone during that three hour session; the last thing she wanted to deal with right now was her father's yelling and coddling. She held a pillow against her head, in an effort to block out at least some of the noise.

His yelling grew louder and louder as the warrior got closer to her tent, and eventually, he peered his head in, his furrowed brow going up the moment he saw her and his mouth curving into a wide grin.

"There you are!"

She sighed into her pillow.

Bartre inhaled deeply before shouting at the top of his lungs.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Great. Now the whole camp knew it was her birthday. Probably meant Roy would give her the day off tomorrow instead of letting her try to sharpen her skills against actual enemies...

"Well? C'MON, SAY SOMETHING! OR AT LEAST LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YA!"

Silence.

"...can I at least get a smile?"

She slowly sat up and let the pillow fall off her face. Her hair was down and a tangled mess from her trying to go to sleep earlier, a look she very rarily let others see her with. It had been a few years since Bartre last saw Fir before they reunited in this army, but it astounded him to see just how strongly his daughter resembled her mother. It would have made him bawl his eyes out, but his thought process was always a little one tracked, so the warrior was focused soley on giving her her birthday present.

"There's my little pride and joy; here-"

Bartre laid the wrapped gift he was gripping in his right hand on her lap.

"a gift, from me."

The swordswoman blankly stared at the present for a moment. Bartre stared at her expectingly, waiting for her to open it. A minute or two passed, neither moving. Bartre, growing impatient, spoke up, his brow furrowing a bit as he did.

"...well? Are ya gonna open it or not!"

...

...

Fir played with one of the corners of the wrapping absentmindedly, her eyes defocusing as she spoke.

"...was it really necessary to give this to me /now?/ It's the middle of the night...you /really/ couldn't have just waited to give me this tomorrow morning!? You probably woke up the whole camp with your yelling!"

The silence resumed. Bartre, quite surprisingly,  sat there for a moment and thought his words through, his voice a bit coarse before he began speaking again. 

"...I noticed you've been spending a lot of time in the sparring field lately, training, and I overheard that Noah kid talking about how frustrated you've been with how little progress you were making, so, I got to work and powered through a few punks in the Arena in the last area we went to, and got you that with my earnings."

Bartre paused and started scratching at the back of his head.

"But you're right. I shoulda used my head. I'm sorry, daughter..."

As the words trailed off into silence, Fir sighed. She slowly stood up, walked over to Bartre, and embraced her dad, her voice squeaking a bit as she spoke.

"...thank you father. And there's no need to apologize; I was the rude one, so if anyone should be apologizing, it should be me."

"Now hold on a minute, /I/ was the one shouting your name throughout the camp in the middle of the night; that's much ruder than what you did."

Fir sighs again.

"How about we just agree we're both rude and that it runs in the family?"

"Ya got that from my side of the family sure. Your mother was a saint of a woman to put up with me, your uncle's, and few other members' of the former league nonsense."

"Oh? But I was under the impression that uncle was the Saint of the family..."

They both stared at each other for a moment before bursting out into stifled laughter so as not to wake up the camp with Fir's dad joke; apparently that rudeness wasn't the only thing Fir had got from her father.

After they had calmed down, they let go of one another and Fir went back to sit in her bed, and picked up the badge shaped gift. She rubbed her pointer finger against whatever was in the package, feeling faintly the sensation of cloth rubbing against her finger before turning her gaze upward to look at her father again.

"So...you mentioned something about promoting? In that case, does that mean this is a..."

Bartre just smirked and nodded firmly. Fir turned her eyes back to the gift and unwrapped it neatly, leaving the wrapping paper whole as she held up the Hero's Crest. She stared at it for a moment, her eyes transfixed in a mix of excitement and slight confusion...

"So, ummm...how do I.....how do I /use/ it?"

Truth be told, she had no real idea. It was a crest, so did she just need to wear it or...?

"Just put it in a pocket or something; back when I was a bit older than you, I ended up using mine by accident because I had it strapped to belt, so try to prevent doing that. Otherwise, just leave it to do its own thing; it'll feel a bit weird, but the rush of power and the ways you can see yourself growing stronger after using it is a real experience."

Fir swallowed hard and nodded in response.

"Alright...thank you, Father."

Bartre's smirk widen into a bigger grin; his age always showed the most when he did, the creases at the ends of his lips being especially prominent.

"No problem dear. And there's no need to be nervous, okay? If I could get through it when I was much weaker, then I know you can."

Fir didn't respond, just staying quiet for a bit longer.

Bartre turned his head to look back out of her tent, taking particular note of the moon being just to the right of the center of the sky. He let out a sigh as the warrior turned back to face Fir.

"Alright, I'll be letting you get to sleep now then; you've got a big day ahead of you, and I wouldn't want to ruin it for ya. Good night, Fir."

Fir looked up fron the crest momentarily to look up at her dad, before she grinned from ear to ear.

"Good night. Thank you for this, and...I love you, Dad."

Bartre felt a tear jerking in his eye as he smiled back.

"Love you too, dear. Good night!"

And with that, Bartre stepped out of her tent, the curtain closing and blocking out the moonlight its in wake, leaving Fir alone again in the dark as Bartre's loud footsteps slowly trailed off. She laid back on her cot and stared at the ceiling for a moment before she rolled onto her side. The future swordmaster played with the edge of the crest as she felt her eyes begin to well up with tears. She missed her mother, and whenever she saw Bartre, she was always the first thought in her mind, but with this...maybe she'd feel a bit closer to her. Fir gripped the crest tightly against her chest as she pulled up her blanket, snuggling against her pillow before she fell into a slumber, a small smile on her fast as the crest was held in her arms.


End file.
